


Gwevin week 2020

by Studenthandbook



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Studenthandbook/pseuds/Studenthandbook
Summary: Gwevin Week 2020! Prompts:- Crash- Warrant- Purification- Deception- Passion- Camping- Ceremony
Relationships: Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson
Kudos: 6





	Gwevin week 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Day one! Hope you’re all excited.

“Shit, shit, shit!” Kevin pressed the gas even harder as he drove away from a very angry group of very angry black market part sellers.  
Gwen was currently relaxed in her dorm lair, drinking herbal tea and reading out her extensive magic library, when she got a call from her guy.   
“Hello?” Gwen put her book back in it’s correct spot using her mama abilities, practicing levitation of items on her book, tea, and phone, at the same time.  
“Babe, did you get the message I sent you?” Keven sounded in distress, his car could be heard increasing in speed, with other loud noises crashing in every so often.   
“No? What wrong, is everything okay?” Gwen tried to sound calm, her items came crashing to the ground except for the phone she caught in order to focus on kevin.   
“Uh, not exactly. I kinda pissed off these traders, and now they’re chasing me off the planet. Only thing is, I took a transportation ship here so I can’t leave right now.”  
“Oh no, Kevin!” She tried not to pester Kevin about his recklessness every time something happened,she loved that he was bold and outspoken. But that didn’t mean she was happy every time it sounded like his life was in danger.  
“I know babe, sorry, that’s why I’m calling. Do you think you could make me an exit before I get blown up?” Kevin asked, sounding tense.  
“Yeah, yeah, let me think.” Gwen got up to look at the transport section of her library. She scanned the books, landing on “Long Distance Teleportation: the Series, Book I, 2nd edition.”   
“Babe I could really use that portal, like NOW.” Kevin insisted, slamming on his breaks to make a wide U-turn around his assailants as he was running out of road.   
“I know I know, hang on just a sec.” Gwen flipped to the correct page and began to summon Kevin, “I need you to find a wall to drive into.” Gwen declared, then dropped the phone to focus all her energy on bringing him back from a different planet.   
“Drive into what?!” Kevin was taken aback, hitting his breaks once again to make a sharp turn towards a mountain. “Ok Babe, I’ve only got a little time left before I crash into the side of a mountain for you, PLEASE tell me this isn’t just your way of breaking up.” Kevin added, trying to joke as if he wasn’t a little terrified that whatever spell she was using wouldn’t work out in time. Gwen had begun to use her powers to summon Kevin’s car and hopefully him inside it. The wall she was facing started to glow, objects in the room started to fly around as the spell worked its way to find Kevin out in the stars.   
“Babe? You there?” Kevin got closer and closer to the rock wall in front of him, there was no turning around this time either, as he was surrounded on every other side by his angry traders. “Any second now I’m gonna be a metal splatter here if you’re not ready!” Kevin gripped the wheel and leaned back, a few mere yards away from the base of the mountain. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, Gwendolyn!” Kevin yelled and suddenly he was going through the mountain back into Gwen's lair, in mid air.   
“You can take your foot off the acceleration now.” Gwen held her hands out with a smirk on her face, keeping Kevin levitated as he processed where he was and how he was. Kevin turned off the car and hopped out, immediately running up to hug his girlfriend. He winced as his car hit the ground when Gwen wrapped her around him as well.   
“Hey.” Gwen mumbled, her face pressed against Kevin’s chest.   
“Hey.” Kevin whispered back, and hugged her tighter.

~~~~~~

“So what did you do this time to get shot at?” Gwen asked. Her and Kevin cuddled on the couch, needing a cool down after another near death experience.   
“I said their parts were garbage and that the prices they were charging were ridiculous. Also everyone there should ask for their money back.” He responded, somewhat prideful in what he said at the time. “Ow!” Kevin pouted as he rubbed the side Gwen had pinched.   
“Kevin! Do you have to antagonize every shop owner you come by? Gwen had a glare that could melt ice caps if she wanted to, which she doesn’t because she ‘believes in climate change and its devastating effects’.   
“Oh come on! That’s just normal shop talk for the black market. It’s their fault they got in a hissy fit and started trying to blast me.” Kevin was about to hold his ground, but he completely deflated when he looked at Gwen’s miserable expression. “Hey, look at me! I’m fine, thanks to you. I’m sorry I stressed you out.” Kevin tilted Gwen's head up to face him.   
“I know, I just… I get worried.” Gwen sounded near tears, and it broke Kevin’s heart.   
“Gwen, I’m so sorry, you know I don’t do it on purpose, I’d never risk want to leaving you for some stupid parts. You’re more important than the damn cars and spaceships and everything else, geez you see what you’re doing to me?” Kevin was worried if he said anything else he’d start crying. Gwen chuckled.  
“Yeah, yeah. I don’t mean to get emotional, I just don’t want you ending up in a ditch somewhere. I protect you, you protect me. We’ll be fine as long as we have each other.” Gwen smiled fondly at Kevin, and he smiled back. Kevin craned his neck forward to press his lips to Gwens for a small kiss.   
“Sounds good to me.”


End file.
